beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Devour Draco 85 XRF/XCS
' ' Devour Hydra 85 XRF/XCS is a 4D Attack-Type Bey that was found in the crypt of the last Hydra. This bey contains the entity formed of all the dead Hydras souls merged into a bey to continue existing. Its owner is Jericho DragonHeart. This bey, like Lightning L-Drago, spins left, but is more efficient in the power it devours from the opponent. Unlike L-Drago, this does not harm the bey or the opposing blader. It dose keep the power, but the power duplicates its self and returns to the opponent after battle. In comparison, Lightning L-Drago 100HF is less powerful in both attack power and the ability to absorb energy. It formed a link with Jericho Dragonheart due to his understanding of the universe and the energy within him. 'Face Bolt: Hydra ' The Face Bolt shows “Hydra” which symbolizes the constellation Hydra. The design is similar to L-Drago Destroy’s Face Bolt with the difference being there are five Heads facing in a swirling pattern, overlapping each other’s necks and with a wavering spiral working its way to the center. The design is printed in gold on a deep purple see through face.' ' '4D Fusion Wheel: Devour Hydra ' *'Total Weight: '''75 grams' ' '''Max Diameter: 52 mm ' Metal Frame ' *'Weight: 37 grams The Metal Frame is made completely out of metal and depicts two hydra heads with jagged spikes along their necks, providing great upper and upper smash attacks. There is also a gap between the heads, each gap being just a tad bit smaller than the length of the heads and necks of the frame. Inside the heads there are hollowed out sections where the tops of the Hydra heads of the core fit in while in smash mode. This lines up the gaps in the Metal frame and the gaps in the core to form 2 big gaps on either side of the wheel resulting in huge smash. When the gaps of the core and metal frame are not lined up, the hydra heads of the core are visible and provide less smash, but more upper smash and upper attack. The heads of the Metal Frame are full hydra heads, with thick horns protruding up slightly and a large slope over all with the neck and head. It has the most upper attack of any wheel currently. It is painted Gold. Core ' *'Weight: 38 grams The Core has two head like protrusions going in a leftward pattern. These are the two smaller heads of the hydra that appear in the mode change. They are full hydra heads and have rubber on their jaws and down the side of their necks. Aside from that, it is entirely made of metal. It is painted deep purple. 'Modes:' Upper Attack Absorber mode: This mode shows the heads of the core to provide increased upper attack and stamina due to the rubber on the Jaws/Neck of the core. With the cores heads showing, it is mostly circular and adopts a defensive stance, able to stand up to attacks and still deliver upper attacks, so it can be counted as a “counter mode” of sorts. Smash Attack mode: The heads of the core are concealed resulting in a very large gap between the two heads of the Metal Frame resulting in huge smash potential. 'Spin Track: 85' This spin track works perfectly with the Devour Hydra fusion wheel because in smash mode it can make direct contact with the spin track and cause lots of damage. It can use it’s full attack by allowing hydra to smash the spin track and fusion wheel resulting in decreased balance on the opponent. It is among the best attack type spin tracks and dose not ever scrapes the floor when paired with XRF/XCS. It is see-through deep purple in color. 'Performance Tip: XRF/XCS ' Extreme Rubber Flat/Extreme Cover Sharp is a combination of Extreme Rubber Flat and Extreme Cover Sharp which can be switch before or during a battle. In Extreme Rubber Flat mode it spins around in an attacking pattern at supersonic speeds. In Extreme Cover Sharp mode it acts like a Stamina type and usually sits in the middle of the arena waiting for something to hit it, but even when hit it usually just uses the rubber ring around it to counter or defend its self. This makes Devour Hydra 85 XRF:XCS one of the most versatile beys in existence. XRF/XCS is slightly taller than HF/S so there is no risk of floor scrapes in either mode. It is see-through deep purple in color and the rubber is gold.